Truly, I Do Love You
by klarnie
Summary: Set during New Moon. Bella has found everything under her floorboards. Before Jacob!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first FanFic, so be patient with me. Ha ha. This is set during New Moon, but before Bella starts hanging with Jacob. Bella has found everything under her floorboards….**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of these wonderful characters…**

**Chapter One**

Dammit. Why does this stereo have to be so heavy?

I trudged up the stairs to my room, stereo in my bloody hands. It was torture to pull that wretched stereo from _them_ out of my truck.

_No, Bella, don't think about them. You can't. You have worked too hard to try and forget._

Ha! I've tried, but I can't.

How can the one being that you would give your entire life and world for, just decide you aren't good enough and that they were done with you? I didn't know either. I always suspected I wasn't good enough. I knew it.

I entered my room and threw the stereo on the ground. It landed with a crack. I then crawled into my bed, holding myself together, while letting all of the memories take over me.

The first sight, Edward telling me he was a vampire, our first kiss, him saving me. Baseball. Volvo. Truck. The meadow…

My breathing was coming out in short gasps, the hole in my chest was ripping wide.

I was sobbing. There was too much pain. I couldn't take it. _Edward please come back. Anybody!_

I don't know how long I cried, or how long I was in pain, but I vaguely remember Charlie comforting me before I fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

I woke to yet another cloudy, dismal, day in Forks.

For once, I felt entirely well rested. I suppose it was because of the dreamless night.

I crawled out of bed, not wanting to face the world yet again today. I sighed, the pain in my chest rippling.

Looking down at the mangled stereo with watery eyes, I noticed a crack in the floorboards.

"Great," I muttered, wiping away tears from my eyes.

I knelt down and pushed the stereo aside, assessing the damage. It was a basic crack, easy enough to be fixed.

But wait… There was a colored sheet of paper barely poking through the crack. I thought for a moment. Where had I seen this paper before?

I gently pulled apart the boards, but I did use as much force as I could muster.

Finally, the boards were apart and I almost collapsed with what I saw.

It was everything that Edward and his family gave to me for my birthday, including pictures!

There was the picture of him and me and a new picture of the entire Cullen family!

My hands were shaking and tears were flowing freely as I pulled everything out, one by one.

The CD Edward made for me.

The plane tickets.

And, finally, a note.

I opened the note, fully knowing who it was from before I read it.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_If you are reading this, always know and don't forget that I love you. I always have and I always will. I only left you because I wanted you to have a safe, long human life, without my interference. It killed me to do so, but anything for your safety. But for me, please be happy. I love you._

_Edward._

My fingers traced the words, my other hand over my mouth. I needed to find him. Any possible way would be fine.

But how?

It struck me. It struck me so hard that I whirled around my room, packing a bag of clothes and necessities.

Everything from my floorboards was coming with me, as proof. I picked up a phone and dialed.

"Hello?" said a polite woman's voice on the other end.

Before she could say anything else, I asked, "Ma'am when is the soonest flight to Denali?"

**So I hoped everyone liked it! =)**

**I am planning on writing three chapters to this story. Just something short. I hope that's okay, **

**Review!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**A/N: Oh My Carlisle! The response to this story has been great! I am so glad everyone likes it. There were some comments about how long the story would be, and for those who were wondering, I think I am going to stick to 3 chapters. I have the story already written and I liked how it turned out. But, there could be the slight chance that I add an extra chapter. I will have to think about it and write it to see if I like the way it turns out.**

**Now on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: SM has all the rights to these lovely characters.**

Chapter 2

The cab pulled up to a wondrous stone mansion, tucked away deep in the forest.

"Thanks," I whispered to the man as I paid and got out. I felt bad. I think the driver was a little hesitant about driving all the way out here, where most humans don't come. And my behavior may have been a little ominous as well…

The driver nodded and drove away.

I took a deep breath and walked to the front door. _Everything is going to be fine, I told myself. They will be able to help. I think._

I knocked on the massive wood doors.

I waited a full second before the door flew open, revealing an inhumanly beautiful strawberry blonde.

"Yes?" said the strawberry blonde. This vampire was one of the loveliest vampires I had ever seen. Including Rosalie! I stood there gawking when she spoke again.

"May I help you?" she asked, clearly confused, and maybe a little impatient.

"Oh, hi, uhm, yes. Well do you mind if I, er, come in?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Who are you?" she asked, her tone slightly mollified.

"Well, I'm Bella. Er, Bella Swan."

The vampires face cleared immediately. "Oh, yes of course! What are you doing here?" she asked.

I walked inside and the vampire followed. I sat down on a suede couch. I motioned for the vampire to do the same. I explained everything, starting with my birthday party, and ending with yesterday's findings.

"Oh my," the vampire whispered.

I nodded, tears wetting my eyes. The pain in my chest was painful and felt raw.

"Sorry," I apologized. "For everything. And I don't mean to be rude, but which of the Denali's are you?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about anything, Bella. And I am sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm Tanya."

I nodded and gave a weak smile.

Tanya reached out and took my hand. "The Cullen's are all here, but they are hunting with the rest of my family. Ironic that Edward chose now to check in with the family."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, Edward has been all over in the past few months. Without the rest of the Cullen's!

This is only his second time checking in." Tanya stated.

Before I could reply, Tanya was on her feet.

"They are on their way back. I can hear them coming. Just stay here, okay?" She rushed out the door before I could say anything.

Was I ready to face Edward again? I mean, sure I he _loved_ me, but now, once he sees me? I have lost a dangerous amount of weight, my eyes don't shine; deep, dark circles are under them, and my skin is a sickly pale.

I just have to remember to stay calm, no matter what.

I was sitting on the couch with my back to the door, but I still heard it open.

"Bella?" said a honey voice. The tone was nervous and shaky. That was rare.

I turned towards Edward and he gasped. I know what he was gasping at- the sickly looks that had come while he was gone.

But when I turned to look at him, all the pain in my body was gone. I was happy and that's what he wanted. I could only be happy while I was with him.

My imagination didn't do Edward justice. He was just as God-like as before, maybe even more.

The only problem was that his angelic face was torn with pain, remorse, but still with loving adoration.

It took me a second to realize I was really back in Edward's presence. Loving, happy tears started running down my face.

"Edward!" I cried, running towards him. I flung myself into his arms, probably giving myself a bruise. I didn't care.

I breathed in his sweet scent, as well as sobbing into his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back soothingly. He, too, was crying. Though his sobs were dry and tearless.

Everything was going to be okay.

**So how was that? People were worried that I was going to make Tanya mean, but I was never planning that. I actually really do like Tanya and the Denali's. And, also, Bella didn't know which vampire Tanya was at the time, so how could she know her name? =) And about my updating schedule. I don't really have one. When I can, I update. However, there aren't usually going to be updates during the week, mostly on weekends. I am extremely busy during the week. So most likely, this story will be finished sometime this weekend.**

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Wow. The response for this story has been great! I am so happy everyone likes it so far. Now, I am not sure whether this will be the last chapter or not. I only have three chapters written, but I am not sure if there should be one more chapter. If I did do one more chapter, it would be the entire Cullen family seeing Bella again. Probably nothing on the Denali's though. But I still haven't decided.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the lovely characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Edward guided me towards the couch, pulling my body close to his. I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his shirt. I was probably ruining it, but at that moment, it didn't really matter.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay, I'm here." Edward kept murmuring these sweet, comforting phrases in my ear. And it was working. I felt comforted and loved.

We just sat there, holding each other. Words didn't need to be spoken. I let all of the wonderful memories fill my head, but this time I wasn't going to break down. I am positive Edward's head was being filled with the memories as well. After a while though, I lifted my head to look Edward straight in the eye. Brown to gold.

"Edward," I started. Just saying his name, while in his arms, made my heart swell with love. The raw, painful hole in my chest, didn't even tingle. "I know why you left." That _did_ burn in my chest. "I read the letter and I found everything. You never should have left. You told me to be happy. But please realize that you are the only one I will ever be happy with. I could never- not without you. It's inevitable."

Edward's eyes bore into mine, filled with pain, guilt, and remorse.

"Bella, I love you more than you will ever know. That's why I left. To protect you from the dangers of being with me. I now realize how wrong and disastrous it was for the both of us. I will be forever guilty and remorseful for my action."

I sighed. "Edward, I want to be with you forever and ever. Nothing will ever change that. Please just stop being so stubborn about it. You just admitted that you need me as I need you. I am only getting older." My voice was now a whisper and even more tears were streaming down my face.

Edward's face was torn.

"Bella, not now. For right now, can't we just go back to being together, loving unconditionally? Forget our troubles and worries?"

I nodded, tears still flowing. "Of course, Edward. Know that I love you just as much as you love me. I love you just as much as before you..." I couldn't say it but Edward seemed to know. "And maybe even more now. I am just happy to be in your arms again. But know, that my change is just looming in the horizon."

He sighed. "I know."

With that, I pulled my face to his, pressing my lips softly to his.

Our lips moved softly together, our love radiating throughout each other.

After a few moments, we pulled apart, and all I did was lean into his arms. I felt complete and wanted again.

And for the first time in a long time, I fell into a slumber with blissful dreams of Edward and I.

* * *

So, I was typing the chapter and thinking about how many people wanted me to continue a few more chapters. And so I have decided. There will be 1-3 more chapters in this story. Maybe four. I am not sure when they will be posted though. If I can get one or two written tonight, then it will be tomorrow. That's not set in stone though. But expect a few more chapters =)

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Okay so this is the chapter that wasn't supposed to be written. I wrote it last night after I decided to continue the story. I wrote it really late, so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I was really tired. =) So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Bella!" Alice yelled from the doorway. "Oh, it's so good to see you! I've missed you!"

I laughed. "I've missed you, too, Alice."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we got up from the couch. We walked towards the doorway, where his family was standing. Esme and Carlisle were just beaming at me, and the obvious change in their son.

"Oh, Bella, we really did miss you. I must say that life wasn't as funny and unbalanced without you and your klutziness," laughed Emmett, who was standing behind a stone faced Rosalie.

"Wow, thanks." I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed from beside me.

We all walked into the Denali's living room and sat on the various sofas. It was nice that they were giving the Cullen's and myself a bit of privacy.

On the couch, I leaned into Edward's embrace. There was no other way to describe what we were doing... we were cuddling. Like a normal couple.

It struck me that the others were doing the same with their own partner. The feeling of love and happiness must be infectious.

The silence in the room wasn't awkward. I wasn't being treated differently and no one asked any uncomfortable questions. It was nice.

Though the silence wasn't awkward, after a while, I felt the need to break it.

"So what has everyone been doing these past few months?"

Carlisle spoke first. "Well, we've had a residence in upstate New York. I have been working at the local hospital and Esme was recently renovating and redecorating an old bed and breakfast from the 1700's."

I smiled. That's what Carlisle and Esme liked doing best.

Emmett spoke next. "Well Rosalie and I went on another honeymoon around Europe. We actually just returned last week."

I nodded. "What about you Alice. And you Jasper?"

"Well Jazz and I were just taking classes at Cornell. Repetitive, but it was nice and easy," said Alice with a smile.

I laughed. "Of course."

Everyone else laughed too, at the thought of yet another semester at school. It was easy conversation, and I needed that.

Alice suddenly spoke. "So, Edward, what have you been doing. You never told anyone."

All eyes turned to Edward. I twisted in his arms to face him, to gauge his reaction.

Edward looked slightly uncomfortable, and maybe a little embarrassed. Maybe at not being with the family? Letting me become a zombie in actions?

"Well, I was tracking Victoria. I wasn't very good at it. I tracked her all over the south and into South America, but I lost her." He hung his head. "I was tracking her to protect you Bella. I didn't want her to come near you."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Edward really loved me, loved me so much, that he would leave his family and hunt a lethal vampire. All to make me safe. To protect me.

"Wow. Edward, I don't know what to say. That's... just... wow." I didn't know what o say, so I just leaned into him, placing my lips softly on his for a moment. Emmett wolf whistled.

Edward and I pulled apart. For the first time since arriving, Jasper spoke.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what happened at your birthday, I-" Before he could finish, I cut him off.

"Jasper it's okay. Everything happens for a reason." As I said this, I realized how true it was. There were _numerous_ situations that this applied to in my life.

"You're right," Edward whispered in my ear. "Very right."

The day wore on, and the Cullen's and I sat around and talked. For dinner, Edward took me to a simple, casual restaurant. It was nothing expensive. Just relaxing and peaceful, no stress. Even, after all this time, Edward still knew me too well.

After my delicious dinner of a grilled chicken salad, Edward and I drove back to the Denali's. Immediately upon returning, Alice pulled me aside into a separate room, away from everyone.

"Bella, what exactly happened when we left Forks?"

I winced. Even though Edward and I were reunited, thinking about the time he was away still caused great pain. And this was not the first time I've been asked about the subject of the Cullen's leaving.

"Alice, I can't even remember," I said, tears falling. "It was like I wasn't there. I was a shell. A zombie. I didn't do anything. I didn't eat, read, listen to music. Nothing! It was so hard, believing for three months, that nothing mattered and no one I loved cared about me anymore. That the reason for everything was gone! I had nightmares every damn night!" I was full out sobbing now.

Alice was silent, her lovely face full of shock and horror. "Bella, I'm so sorry. We didn't know leaving would have this effect. Edward said it would best. If I had known... I was trying to help Jasper at the time...."

I took a deep breath. "It's okay Alice. I understand. Edward didn't hear that did he? I don't think that would help anything."

Alice shook her head. "No, he is out talking with Carlisle." She then grinned. "We're going back to Forks!"

* * *

Ok so I am not very happy with this chapter. I am not sure why. Sorry if it was terrible, I was really tired when I wrote this but, I did for you guys =) There will be one more chapter. I may get it posted today. If not, I am not sure when, but know that it is coming. =)

Review please!!!!!!!!!! =)


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Okay, so I was able to get the last chapter out today! *cheer* Thank you for everyone that enjoyed and loved the story. All the reviews were awesome and there weren't any "Debbie Downer" reviews. That's awesome! So enjoy the last chapter. =)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the wonderful vampires and the hilarious humans.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was my first day back at school since my "search" for Edward. It was also his and Alice's first day back as well.

When I returned from Alaska with the Cullen's, Charlie was not happy. He certainly not happy with Edward. Oh, the day we came back was not a pretty one....

Edward and I pulled into Charlie's driveway in the Volvo. Charlie was sitting on the porch.

"Bella?!" he yelled running towards the car.

"Hey, Dad," I called back sheepishly, climbing out of the car.

"Where were you, and what the _hell_ are you doing with _him_?" he roared.

"Dad!" I cried. "Be nice! He didn't do anything! It was all a misunderstanding!" Edward was just standing there next to me, perfectly still.

"Sure it was," Charlie retorted bitterly.

Edward finally spoke. "Sir, it truly was. I never meant to hurt Bella. I just wanted her to be happy. I didn't think that I was right for her, so I left. But it really was a mistake for the both of us. Believe me, I will never leave her again." Hearing him say this, so sincere, I couldn't doubt that Charlie would continue to hold a grudge...

But unfortunately, two days later, he still hasn't forgiven Edward. He is even a little distant towards Alice and Carlisle.

Charlie ended up grounding me for the unexplained disappearance, but was grudgingly pleased I wasn't a depressed, lifeless shell anymore.

I gained back some of the weight, my eyes were shining again, and my skin was back to a healthy glow.

Edward, Alice, and I all drove the Volvo to school today. As we pulled into the school parking lot, the looks from various students were priceless.

Mike was shocked, Angela was relieved and excited, and Jessica and Lauren were bitter and jealous.

Edward opened my door for me, and as I got out, he held my hand and carried my books.

"Thanks," I whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

He chuckled. "Anytime."

Alice had already gone off to class as Edward and I walked to ours. Our schedules were still the same, and he would still be sitting with me in class, because those seats were never filled because of my behavior.

Angela and Ben were the first ones to come up to us. They welcomed Edward back with open arms, and were relieved and excited that I was okay. We had already planned a double date next Saturday. I hope Charlie would let me off the hook.

As we were sitting in English class, waiting for the teacher, Edward whispered in my ear.

"Many of the boys are disappointed that you forgave me so easily. And the girls are plotting your death. They want you tot trip off a cliff, but don't worry I would never allow it." He grinned mockingly.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed quietly.

Edward smirked.

The teacher then walked in, ending conversations, but it was okay.

Because I had forever to converse with my soul mate.

* * *

So did everyone like it? I hope it was okay. I have had this idea in my head for a long time and I am happy that I finally got the chance to publish it. Thanks for the awesomeness you guys!

Review!!! =)


End file.
